1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method, a computer-readable medium and an apparatus that may estimate a disparity of three view images, and more particularly, to a method, computer-readable medium and apparatus that may estimate a disparity of three view images by performing a global matching and a local matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in three-dimensional (3D) images has greatly increased, and there has been active study into 3D images.
In general, a human being may experience a significant 3D effect created by a parallax between left and right eye views, and 3D images may be acquired using the above described characteristic. For example, a specific subject may be divided into a left image viewed by a left eye of a viewer and a right image viewed by a right eye of the viewer to simultaneously display the left image and the right image, so that the viewer can view the specific subject as the 3D image.
In addition, to estimate a disparity of two view images, a disparity map may be effectively estimated using a two-view dynamic programming scheme. In this regard, there is a desire for an apparatus, computer-readable medium and method that may effectively estimate a disparity of the three view images when the three view images are inputted.